Momoko Hanasaki
Momoko Hanasaki, A.K.A. Wedding Peach, is the main female protagonist of Wedding Peach. Momoko is clumsy unlike Yuri. Momoko is half-angel from her mother's side, and is given the power to transform into Wedding Peach, a Love Angel tasked with fighting devils intent on destroying a type of wave called Love Wave. Like many other girls at her school, she has a crush on Yanagiba in the first season. In the second season she develops feelings for Yousuke, whom she marries in the manga. Momoko and Yosuke's love is so powerful that in the last episode it shows that their love saved the world despite their different races. Appearance Momoko is described as being very cute. She has long, pink hair﻿, blue eyes and slightly tan skin. She usually has two yellow ribbons in her hair. She is also shorter than her freinds. She is usually seen wearing the Saint Hanazano school uniform for girls which is a dark-blue skirt, a white blouse, and a red neck-tie. In colder weather she also wears a dark-blue jacket. When transformed as Wedding Peach she has two forms: her wedding dress form and her Fighter Angel form. Her wedding dress is white with pink underneath, and has peach flowers on the chest and near the bottom. She wears white gloves, a gold tiara, and a veil with the dress. Underneath the dress she wears red high-heel shoes. She also has a bouquet of blue roses. Her Fighter Angel outfit is a pale red leotard with a white and red skirt overneath it. Her chest is covered by a red heart with white wings attached to its sides. She has gold shoulder pads, a gold band around her leg, and red high-heel shoes. She also wears a gold tiara. Powers As an angel Momoko's power comes from the love wave; but as a Love Angel, her love wave is one of the most powerful. Her initial attack from Episode 2-20 is the Saint Mirror Bridal Flash! as she executes using the Saint Mirror as the heart shape of her compact glows in red and blasts it with a heart-shaped beam and purifies Jama-Pi and later other devils that possesses humans.﻿ Her second attack was the Saint Crystal Love for You! as she acquired to use the Saint Crystal rod. To use this ability, she summons her Saint Crystal rod using the Saint Something Old ring as it glows in red and to use this. It allows the rod to absorb the devil waves into love waves and purifies them in a flash of light and turns into a glowing dust. Her ability becomes equally matched against Viento's devil powers in terms of using magic which they are seen clashing with both devil and angel powers much like their parents Celeste and Uragano did before them. In Wedding Peach DX, She uses the Heart Impact as she acquires to use the Saint revolver as well as other Love Angel's powers to use this ability. Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Angels Category:Manga Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Hybrids Category:Chaotic Good Category:Elementals Category:Hope Bringer Category:Loyal Category:In Love Category:Charismatic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Damsels Category:Tragic Category:Wise Category:Sophisticated Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Comic Relief Category:Magic Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Cowards Category:Successful Category:Envious Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Honest Category:Pure Good Category:Optimists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sympathetic Category:Strong-Willed Category:Betrayed Category:Amazons Category:Warriors Category:Mutated Category:Victims Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Scapegoat Category:Insecure Category:Poor Category:Martyr Category:Merciful Category:Nurturer